Scarrans
The Scarrans are the terrifying, bipedal reptillian race behind the Scarran Empire. Scarrans are generally very tall -- usually at least a foot taller than the average humanoid. Their skin color ranges from white to dark grey. The Scarran species is split into two castes -- the ruling caste, which is more humanoid in appearance -- and the soldier caste, who's heads are more elongated and equine in appearance. There are two distinctive types of soldiers, based on their appearance -- some with a wider mouth, and others with a small mouth and holes in their cheeks. Strengths & Weaknesses Scarrans are a remarkably strong race, physically, but have a number of other qualities and rather few weaknesses. They thrive in heat, and are able to project heat from their hands. This is a particularly effective weapon against Sebaceans, who are susceptible to Sebacean Heat Delirium. This ability is the product of a heat producing gland, which is important to allowing Scarrans survive in colder temperatures. Scarrans must use all of the heat produced by this gland to survive in the cold, depriving them of their heat projection. Scarrans can also be killed by thrusting ice into an open wound. Scarrans also have razor sharp claws on their hands, and are virtually impervious to pulse weapons. Scarrans rely heavily on the Crystherium Utilia flower. These flowers, when consumed, help mutated Scarrans brains and keep them intellectually competitive with other sentient races. It is likely that mutations caused by devouring this plant are part of what caused the various castes of Scarrans -- with the ruling caste having ingested the most amount of the flower. Scarrans can only expand their territory in regions of space where there are planets capable of growing the flower, which is possibly the only thing preventing them from conquering the entirety of the galaxy. Technology The Scarran race is highly advanced, technologically speaking. They have delved heavily into genetic engineering -- creating Sebacean-Scarran Hybrids and bioloids, which can be implanted with devices and the memories of the original. Scarrans have also developed advanced technology for interrogations, including a device which causes hallucinations until the subject's mind breaks. Scarrans have large, powerful fleets of spacefaring vessels built around Scarran Dreadnoughts, from which they can launch Strykers. Strykers are equipped with a faster-than-light system that is even faster than Starbursts. Military The Scarrans are a force to be reckoned with, militarily speaking. The Eidelons had once quelled the war-like urges of the race, but with their initial disappearance, the Scarrans sought to expand galactically once again. The Scarrans were more powerful than the Peacekeepers, but avoided an all out war with them for many cycles -- Tormented Space and the Uncharted Territories served as a buffer between the two military powers during their cold war. At this time, the Scarrans were known to outnumber the Peacekeepers by a ratio of 10 to 1. This was likely because the Scarran military ranks had been bolstered by the Charrids -- a race dominated by the Scarran Empire. The Empire also had dominion over at least one other race: the Kalish. After the Peacekeeper/Scarran War, the Scarrans abided by the treaty they had signed. They did not, however, cease looking for means to expand their empire. The invasion of the Kkore left the Empire devastated -- and later aggression by the Consortium of Trao and the Nebari Establishment also weakened the Scarrans and forced them to, at least temporarily, align themselves with the Peacekeepers and the Uncharted Alliance. When forces from the Alpha and Beta Quadrants finally reached their region of space, the Scarran Empire decidedly split ways with these sometimes-allies, refusing to peacefully ally with the United Federation of Planets. Another state of cold war existed, with the Scarrans very visibly building up their military power once more. Notable Scarrans * Emperor Staleek * War Minister Ahkna * Captain Jenek * Alcar * Axikor * Naj Gil Source Scarrans are derived from Farscape. Category:Species Category:Scarran Empire Species Scarrans Category:Sentient Species Category:Reptillian Species Category:Main Species